


Moments in Time

by StanfouQueen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Rey/Batista drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Moments in Time (Título original)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320056) by [Tsubogard63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63)



> A/N: A bunch of too-short-to-even-be-called-a-drabble drabbles. Feel free to give me a prompt or two or three! Also, if you have any prompts for a full-length fic, I'm all ears (eyes)!
> 
> I will also select some drabbles from each set to be expanded someday. If you want any that aren't on the list to be expanded, again, lemme know. I love making readers happy. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Childhood**

 

Rey smiles as he watches Dave play with the kids. **  
**

**2\. Family**

"Family is everything, Dave."

"I have a daughter, if you care to remember. I know."

"Okay then. As long as we understand each other." **  
**

**3\. Remembrance**

He hates graveyards, but for his beautiful Angie, it's worth it. Rey still loves her just as much as he loves Dave. **  
**

**4\. Shackles**

"Did you ever see that Disney movie, Mulan?" Rey asks.

"No, Rey, you're the only one who really, you know, bonded with kids. I missed out with mine. You know that," Dave says.

"It's not important. In the movie, someone says that responsibility and things like that are shackles, but you can use the shackles to your advantage," Rey explains.

"Point?" Dave asks.

Rey sighs. "I'm just saying, maybe it's time we took responsibility and confessed to everyone."

"No way in hell," Dave says in a growl.

Rey sighs again. **  
**

**5\. Library**

"Where have you been?"

"Library."

"Since when do you like reading?"

"Since when do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Dave. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." **  
**

**6\. Always**

For the second time in his life, Rey says the words that were only supposed to be said once. "I love you forever, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Angie smiles up at him from the seats. She supports Rey and Dave wholly.

"David Batista, do you take Rey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Rey, do you take Dave to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby declare you husbands."

When Dave smiles and leans forward to kiss him, whispering, "I love you, Rey Batista," Rey knows that it's for real this time. Always and forever.

"I love you too, Dave," Rey, now Rey Batista, whispers in reply. **  
**

**7\. Fight**

"What the hell happened?" Dave cries, looking at the bruises covering Rey's body.

Rey smiles weakly. "You should see the other guy."

"What did he do?" Dave says, worry making his voice quaver.

"He was a drunk idiot who thought jumping me was the best way to get his friends to stop insulting his cojones. I kicked his ass but he put up more of a fight than I thought he would," Rey says.

Dave growls. "Next time, I'm going with you, and if anyone tries anything-"

Rey sets a finger on Dave's lips. "I know, you'll protect me. Thank you." He kisses Dave sweetly.

**8\. Problem**

"You got a problem?" Dave snaps at the man staring at their joined hands. "Two guys together bother you?"

"Uh, I guess not," the man says timidly.

Dave laughs. "Good. Keep it that way."

Tempting fate, he kisses his lover again, but by the time he and Rey pull apart, the man is nowhere to be found. Which is just as well. **  
**

**9\. Only**

"If it's only you here, you must be lonely," a stranger says, walking up to him and winking. Ordinarily, it would unnerve him, but on this man, it's charming.

He laughs quietly. "You could say that. What's your name?"

The other man sits down. "Dave. You?"

"Rey." He reaches out to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Rey," Dave says.

Rey's heart hammers happily in his chest. This is the start of something special, he knows it.

**10\. Love**

"All''s fair in love and war," Randy mutters to himself. "Dave is _mine_."

He stays hidden, waiting for his target. When Rey finally walks past, Randy pounces, showing no mercy as he attacks the other man with not only fists, but a baseball bat as well.

When the other man is finally on the ground, a bloody mess, he delivers the ultimatum. "Stay away from Dave if you know what's good for you, or this will seem like a mosquito bite compared to what I do. Got it?"

"Ahhh, s-si, si, I'll stay away," Rey moans.

Randy smirks. There was phase one of his plan. Now to find Dave for phase two. **  
**

**11\. Quirks**

"Seriously? A peanut butter and potato chip sandwich?"

"You can't know until you try, Dave," Rey laughs, taking a bite. **  
**

**12\. Luck**

"Guess my luck ran out," Dave murmurs sadly when he and Rey leave the doctor's office.

"Hey, just because your career as a wrestler is over doesn't mean you can't do something else. You could be a ref, a commentator."

"I know, I know. But it's just not the same," Dave says, cursing the broken leg that's ruined everything for him.

"Your luck will come back. I know it will," Rey says optimistically.

Dave smiles in spite of himself. "If you're here, I have all the luck in the world." **  
**

**13\. Satisfied**

"Oh, trust me, you will be satisfied," Dave growls, biting Rey's neck.

Rey arches into him, groaning loudly as Dave grasps his cock. "Si, I believe you," he gasps. **  
**

**14\. Confrontation**

"I hate confrontations," Rey says, watching his furious siblings retreating. Why they can't be happy for him and Dave, he'll never know.

**15\. Worry**

Pace from one side of the waiting room to the other. Drink coffee despite not being thirsty. Check clock every ten seconds. Argue with yourself- he'll be fine. No he won't. The doctors will save him. Something will go wrong. This sort of thing happens every day, it doesn't mean certain death. But it was a car crash, there's no way-

"Family of Rey Batista?"

Dave holds his breath as he walks to the surgeon. "Yes?" he croaks.

"Rey made it out of surgery. He's hurt pretty badly, but he'll make a full recovery. You can see him soon."

"Thank you," Dave whispers, tears of relief forming in his eyes.

**16\. Yesterday**

Rey grimaces as he stands up and stretches.

"Still hurting from what we did yesterday?" Dave calls teasingly.

"Shut up or I'm making you bottom next time, for once," Rey growls. **  
**

**17\. Tomorrow**

Rey yawns, lying down on the bed next to Dave, too tired to even brush his teeth first. He'll tell Dave how the match went tomorrow. **  
**

**18\. Sigh**

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Aaliya asks.

Rey sighs into the phone. "Soon, sweetheart, I promise."

Dave hugs him gently, whispering, "Sorry," into his other ear. **  
**

**19\. Relax**

"Shh, relax," Dave murmurs to Dominick. "It was just a nightmare."

"O-okay," Dominick whispers.

Neither of them see Rey watching from the doorway, smiling contentedly. **  
**

**20\. Unimportant**

"It's not important," Dave waves Rey off. "I didn't go anywhere important."

"Well, okay..." Rey says doubtfully.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat," Dave says to distract him. He knows he lied to Rey; where he had been was very important. But he had to.

Rey can't know about the ring in Dave's pocket until the a week later, when Dave will propose to him.

* * *

A/N: Well, there was set one! Let me know what you think. :)

Drabbles to be expanded (some may be combined with prompts from future sets):

#20, Unimportant, and #6, Always

#9 Only

#10 Love

#12 Luck

#13 Satisfied

#15 Worry

Please review! I'll post the next set of drabbles soon.


End file.
